


Сова следит за тобой

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Pre-Canon, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Туури нравится мальчикам. Мальчики нравятся не всем
Relationships: Onni Hotakainen & Tuuri Hotakainen, Tuuri Hotakainen/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Сова следит за тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с WTF Kombat 2020
> 
> Бета - rrrat

Окружающие знали Туури Хотакайнен как веселую девушку, склонную к авантюрам и привязанную к своей маленькой дружной семье. Она слыла в форте интеллектуалкой, но не снобом, говорила на трех языках и читала иностранные книги, что, впрочем, не являлось редкостью среди скальдов. Разве что среди ее ровесников. Туури легко заводила знакомства и излучала дружелюбие и оптимизм. Ко всему прочему, мужчины находили кругленькую фигуру Туури весьма аппетитной. Желающие свести знакомство поближе хоть и не выстраивались в длинные очереди, но находились регулярно.

Йохану Ярвинену с юности нравились подобные девушки, и он четыре месяца вызывал у скальдов тревожные подозрения, слоняясь после разведки по офису, чтобы подкараулить Туури и вручить ей отчет лично в руки. Он уже был готов принять улыбку на свой счет, но в офисе всегда присутствовал кто-то лишний, завтракала Туури всегда в компании вернувшегося с разведки кузена, а обедала, болтая с братом.

Крепкое телосложение ее старшего брата и репутация мага, которому для уничтожения троллей в нескольких километрах от форта можно не вставать со стула в казарме, отпугивали от его сестры всех, кто хотел лишь поразвлечься. Настроенные серьезно юноши наивно полагали, что в семье им будут рады. Кузен не выглядел как потенциальная угроза, но однажды Туури пожаловалась ему на излишнее внимание одного из охотников, он проснулся и посмотрел ухажеру в глаза. Что тот в них увидел — никому не рассказывал, но больше к ней не приближался. Шутки по поводу этой истории давно поутихли, но знакомиться Йохан пошел все же в мастерскую, где Туури по утрам осваивала новую для себя профессию механика.

В засаленном комбинезоне и с вымазанными машинным маслом руками, она показалась Йохану очаровательной, о чем он ей, краснея, и заявил. Хоть сейчас он и служил разведчиком, но раньше был охотником, а потому умел немного разговаривать с женщинами. И вообще разговаривать. Даже сложносочиненными предложениями.

И неожиданно быстро оказался с согласием на свидание и перспективой еще больше улучшить свои социальные навыки. Йохан нервничал, но его утешало, что Туури не нуждалась в помощи собеседника, чтобы не давать разговору провисать. За время обсуждения времени и места свидания он узнал не только ее планы на неделю, но и на месяц, то, как она теперь будет волноваться по поводу предстоящей встречи, думать, что надеть, и даже о проблеме с трактором, ждущим ремонта.

В день икс Йохан почти настроился не облажаться, когда во время обеда рядом на лавку опустился его коллега Реко, придвинулся ближе и зашептал, бегая взглядом по сторонам:

— Слышал, ты Хотакайнен на свидание пригласил?

Йохан тяжело вздохнул и промычал что-то утвердительное. В этом городе нельзя было рассчитывать на тайну частной жизни.

«Если опозорюсь и поведу себя, как идиот, — завтра все болтать будут. Даже если расскажет не Туури. Надо улицы для прогулок строить, без окон…»

— Осторожнее будь. Не обижай ее. Не флиртуй с другими девушками. Просто не косячь! — зашептал Реко, тревожно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Да я не собирался…

— Я серьезно, мужик! А лучше найди другую девушку!

— Мне эта нравится, — Йохан попытался отпихнуть непрошенного и нервного советчика, но тот уцепился в его локоть одной рукой, а другой преувеличенно старательно размешивал суп.

— Ты вообще знаешь, что оба ее брата — маги? Военные маги, — подчеркнул он, словно полагал, что обычные маги безобиднее.

Йохан хмыкнул.

— Ты магов боишься? Да они нормальные. У нас в отряде тоже такой есть. То, что у них рожи кирпичом, еще не значит, что…

— А Матти сам ушел в лес и дорогу назад забыл, да? Он за два дня до этого к Туури подкатил, и она ему пощечину залепила…

Йохан раздражено поднялся, забрав свою тарелку.

— Не неси чушь. Никто из штатных магов не станет так подставляться. Морду бы набили и все. А местом рисковать…

— Смотри. Я предупредил, — многозначительно зашептал паникер в спину уходящего Йохана, прихлебывая остывший обед.

Есть Йохану окончательно расхотелось.

Однако, вопреки опасениям и чужой панике, свидание прошло гладко. Никто не ждал Йохана под дверью с проклятиями, субботний киносеанс шведского кино в клубе не отменили, погода продержалась до самой ночи отменная. Туури в платье выглядела прелестно и искренне по-детски восхитилась сложенным для нее из бумаги цветком. Йохан любовался ее восторженным лицом весь киносеанс, не замечая, как окружающие шипят на нее, прося комментировать тише. На прогулке по городу Туури несколько раз брала Йохана за руку, чтобы перетянуть через дорогу к заинтересовавшей ее витрине, и он радовался, что надел перчатки, и вспотевшие ладони не выдадут его волнения.

«Не нервничай, — повторял мысленно Йохан. — Ты взрослый, уверенный в себе мужик. Все идет хорошо. Какая же она милая!»

Парочки на освещенных центральных улицах не нарушали уединения друг друга, только регулярно сворачивали в темные переулки, чтобы, хихикая, поцеловаться. Йохан как раз раздумывал, стоит ли поцеловать Туури в раскрасневшуюся щеку, и не будет ли это воспринято как наглость с его стороны, когда небольшая тень на заборе, которую Йохан принял за перевернутый горшок, плавно повернулась к людям круглыми желтыми глазами. Йохан вздрогнул от неожиданности, не сразу поняв, что это всего лишь ушастая сова.

Он уже забыл о птице, когда заметил ее под фонарем на следующем перекрестке. И на следующем за ним. Сова продолжала бесшумно перелетать с места на место, словно преследуя парочку. Туури не замечала орнитологических странностей и без умолку щебетала, рассказывая о Швеции то, что вычитала недавно в книге. Йохан постарался выкинуть птицу из головы и включился в разговор, поддакивая, что Швеция, несомненно, прекрасная и богатая страна, в которой стоит побывать. Сам он не выезжал дальше разведграниц Кеуруу. Но если ехать в романтическое путешествие… Всего-то — пересечь залив на пароме. Пройтись по чистым улицам в свете электрических фонарей, покормить чаек, погулять по магазинам, покататься на автомобилях с открытым верхом…

— В книге такие фотографии! Давай я тебе их покажу! Зайдешь? — Туури потянула обрадованного кавалера за руку на соседнюю улицу, но тут же погрустнела. — А, нет, брат наверняка дома. Устроит тебе допрос.

— Думаешь, я ему не понравлюсь? — Йохан пригладил волосы.

— Ему никто не нравится. Ну, то есть из парней… Дело не в тебе, он просто очень… заботливый.

— Но это же хорошо? — засомневался Йохан.

— Не всегда…

Йохан решил, что пришло время слегка приобнять Туури. Он поднял руку, и в этот момент скорее почувствовал, чем увидел движение справа от себя. Он повернул голову: на ближайшем заборе сидела та же самая сова и, сощурившись, смотрела на него. Йохан опустил руку. Сова расслабилась. Йохан поднял руку — сова снова прищурилась. Он хотел, бравируя, сказать что-то вроде «смотри, какая забавная птица!», но в этот момент она сложила V из маховых перьев и ткнула на свои глаза, а затем на него жестом «я за тобой слежу». Рука Йохана упала.

Даже такая самодостаточная в разговоре личность, как Туури, через двадцать минут поняла, что ее не слушают, и немного обиделась. Йохан заверил, что ему очень понравились свидание и беседа, попытался перевести разговор на семью, замялся, но все же спросил:

— А правда, что Матти твой брат в лес…

— Конечно нет! — Туури слегка рассердилась. — Он бы не стал, а просто поговорил бы! И я сама решила проблему! Этот идиот просто заблудился! Как будто с другими такого не случается! Почему некоторые боятся магов? Моя бабушка была магом, и ее все уважали! И никто нашу семью никогда…

Йохан закивал, надеясь, что так все и было.

«Конечно бы не стал, — сварливо нахохлилась сова. — И Лалли понял, что больше так делать нельзя. Наверное…»  
На всякий случай Йохан отошел от Туури на полметра с твердым намерением выдерживать дистанцию до самого дома. Сова проводила удаляющуюся парочку внимательным взглядом.


End file.
